1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-board battery charger for electric vehicles and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to an on-board battery charger for electric vehicles, that charges batteries of the electric vehicles using alternating current power input from a charging facility for the electric vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, such on-board battery chargers for electric vehicles operate together with a battery management system (BMS) that monitors conditions of batteries mounted within the electric vehicles and charges the mounted batteries using alternating current power input from an external charging facility for the electric vehicles. The power supplied from the charging facility has a difference in rated voltage (e.g., charge capacity), such as 220V (3.3 kW), 220V (6.6 kW), and 110V (1.7 kW).
Since an initial estimated charging time is generally calculated by determining past charging data at the onset of low-speed charging, when a type of the power supplied from the charging facility is changed, the on-board battery chargers for electric vehicles fail to reflect the change to calculate the estimated charging time. Therefore, error may occur between the estimated charging time and the actual charging time.